The Sealed Trickster
by eternalfox92680
Summary: Xander discovers a hidden power and secret within himself when the primal hyena spirit attempts to take over his body; this secret will forever change the course of his existence.
1. Prologue

The Sealed Trickster

By EternalFox1980

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that honor unfortunately goes to Joss Whedon. I neither own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the concept my individual idea for this story.

Author's Notes:

I don't know Xander's exact birthday, so, I giving him mine because the one thing I know for sure is that he's older than the girls.

"hello" Normal Speech

"**hello" **Demon/Coyote speech

_hello _Thoughts

Summary: Xander discovers a hidden power and secret within himself when the primal hyena spirit attempts to take over his body; this secret will forever change the course of his existense.

* * *

TONGVA CAMP, SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA: 1800's

"Honored Elder, what will we do, the evil red hair is in league with the Monster" a warrior asked the Shaman.

"Worry not young one, Coyote is powerful and clever," the shaman replied, "he will not allow the Monster to blow him off the mountain."

EARLY SETTLEMENT, SUNNYDALE: 1800's

Richard Wilkins is in the midst of conversing with the First Evil.

"If you grant me immortality, I will rid the world of Coyote so that you can lay claim to the Mouth of Hell."

"**How will you accomplish this, mortal?"**

"Simple, really...I have discovered in ancient Japanese texts about how the tailed beasts were sealed. I plan to seal him into an enchanted totem."

"**Very well, you may have your immortality; however, I want that infernal bastard dead. I also want it to be a tragic death. When you have found a child that is the Protector of Man, the Lover of Travel, and the Son of the Home Rulers, I want you to seal Coyote into that child. Make the vessel's life a life of pain so that he may never know happiness. Coyote will suffer as the vessel suffers, and when the vessel dies, Coyote, the eternal being will die with him."**

"Very well, as you command master. I will also make it so Sunnydale will be the bed of demons, they may take as many humans as within reason. Come the next millennium, I will be able to ascend into an Old One."

"**Yes, we are in agreement, immortal."**

SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL, SEPTEMBER 26, 1980

"Congratulations, Mrs. Harris...you have a healthy son. Have you decided on a name," asked the doctor.

"Yes, my husband and I have decided to name him Alexander Lavelle Harris," Jessica Harris answered.

"Isn't Lavelle a girl's name?"

"It's an uncommon one yes, but Lavelle is my grandfather's last name. I loved him dearly and wanted to pass on his name in some way."

"Very well, once you've had some time with him, I'll have one of the nurses take him to the nursery.

"Thank you doctor, can you tell Tony to come in."

"Sure, no problem."

DOCTOR'S OFFICE

The doctor picked up the phone and called City Hall.

"Sir, it's time, the vessel is born."

"Thank you doctor, you know what to do."

_I really wish you named your son something else, Jessica. You and Tony are good people; I really hate what I'm going to have to do to you two in order to ensure the vessel of Coyote suffers._

He picked up a spell book.

_Tony has always hated his father because he was a violent alcoholic who would have fights with his mother, and beat up on he and his brother Rory. He escaped that cycle of abuse, but I'm going to have to put him back in._

_Sorry Jessica, but the son you now cherish and love will become the child you neglect and forget about, you'll even at times forget his name. I won't make you hit your son, but I can't let you love him either._

He pictured the happy family in the birthing room, and he actually shed some tears.

_I'm sorry._

NURSERY: 1 HOUR LATER

"Well, golly son. You just happened to be born with the wrong name." Mayor Wilkins spoke as he gazed into the little Alexander's eyes. "Yet, I find I really don't care either way...oh you're noticing the totem aren't you? Well, I'm going to introduce you to it very intimately." Wilkins recited the correct spells and touched the boy's stomach with the totem. An intricate seal appeared briefly before disappearing. Almost immediately, the child started crying, while his eyes changed from dark brown to hazel. The mayor then left the crying child and went about his business.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"hello" Speech

"**hello" **Hyena/Coyote speech

_hello _Thoughts

_**thinking **_Hyena/Coyote thoughts

* * *

SUNNYDALE: SPRING 1997

_Well, that was an experience I'll never forget; although, I now have another black, white and red all over joke. Seriously though, I'm tired of putting up this "Happy" mask that everyone knows me by. I miss Jessie, he was only one able to deal with the real me. The only one I could go to when dad and mom were particularly nasty in their fights._

_I really envy Buffy when it comes to parents; she's got the best mother in the world. However, I also think she's a brat when she complains when Mrs. S wants to spend time with her. Speaking of which, there's my blond goddess right now. She looks kinda bummed out, maybe I can cheer her up._

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sure you all have seen this episode, I'm going to skip straight to the hyena house scene

* * *

_There's Kyle and his goons, Lance better appreciate me helping him out._

"Hey, pick on someone your own species," Xander yelled as he got Lance out of harm's way.

Kyle, feeling like a pack leader staring down an upstart, "What, are you gonna get in my face?"

In that instant, the hyenas start to cry...their creepy laughter echoing throughout the house. Xander, Kyle, and the others turn to the pit and become entranced. Lance trips over himself as he's trying to leave cause Kyle, Heidi, Rhonda and Tor to notice and laugh at his misfortune. Their laughter eerily similar to the hyenas.

Meanwhile, Xander falls to the ground unconscious as battle for dominance takes place in his mind.

Rhonda, being the strongest mind of the group assumed control. "Lets go, leave the dork on the ground...lets go have some fun." Kyle and the others followed her out of the house.

INSIDE XANDER'S MINDSCAPE

_**I feel a presence trying to invade the pup and take over. Ah, it's Hyena...time to have a little fun. After all, Kyūbi always enjoyed psychological warfare on invading spirits.**_

"**Why can't I take over this boy's body," **Hyena yelled.

"**WHO DARES DISTURB ME!!"**

_**I know that voice...but he's been gone for over a hundred years...it can't be.**_

"**Hello mongrel, why are you not in Africa as we agreed centuries ago," **Coyote asked the secondary African primal spirit known as Hyena.

"**Listen Coyote, it's not my fault that zoo keeper decided to bring my blood clan to the Hellmouth. I take it the reason, I haven't taken over this boy is because of you."**

Coyote replied, **"Despite being a bastard, you are correct in that matter. So long as I am sealed in this pup, not you or any other spirit may even hope to possess him. Now, I suggest you leave, the pup will awaken soon, unless you would like to share this cage with me until the pup dies."**

Hyena panicked, bid the trickster farewell and left Xander's mindscape. Upon his departure, Xander awoke in front of the seal binding Coyote within him.

"What's going on, where am I?" Xander asked to no one in particular.

"**Welcome at long last pup, we have much to talk about."**

Xander, having heard the booming voice turned to the cage...his eyes widened at the sight of those huge amber eyes and fangs. He promptly cursed and approached the cage.

"What's Wile E. Coyote doing behind a cage?"

"**I am not that cartoon character, I merely took this form for your benefit; would you rather see my true form? In any event, we are in your mindscape. I am Coyote, the Trickster spirit of the tribes of Tongva, Cree, Apache, Nezperz, Navajo and various other native peoples of this land."**

"Okay, but why are you in my head?"

"**Because I was sealed into you on the day of birth, the sealer hoping to kill me as I would be sealed within a mortal."**

"WHAT!!"


	3. Author's Note

Sorry about this. I've decided to re-envision this story. See, I'm more or less new to fanfic authoring so I never planned this story behind the initial idea. Therefore, I'm going to take my time actually thinking out the plot and layout of the story with some changes from what I originally planned. I am going to complete the story before I publish it on here. That may take weeks or months depending. I am putting one thing up for a vote though.

Would you like for me to keep the world of Naruto in the distant past as I originally wrote?

Or

Would you like for it to exist concurrently to the Buffyverse, albeit hidden from the rest of the world?


End file.
